Jose Cuervo
by elizabeta H. Austria
Summary: BIRTHDAY SONG FIC ONE SHOT! Arthur and Alfred get drunk of tequila on the Fourth of July, oh god (YAOI WARNING)


**Yes ANOTHER song-fic yes usuk derp why not it's mah OTP! This one is dedicated to my birthday girl friend (her birthday was a couple days ago soz D:) DawnSketchthepony HAPPY BIRTHDAY (I forgot which pairing you liked better so I went with usuk but I'm pretty sure it was Gerirta oh dear, either way be happy! please?)**

**england: REALY ANOTHER I BARELY MADE IT OUT THE LAST ONE GAAAH!**

**america: *slings arm around iggy* RELAX and drink some tequila!**

**me: let the reading commence (raited : m-ma, I own nothing ;-; one day...)**

* * *

I'm drop dead pissed off my arse. " AYE ALFRED!" I slurred and the american shuffled

over with a bottle of tequila, "Hey aaaartie ya want some?" the american chuckled we

were at a party, fourth of july to be exact so I decided to come after alfred begged for a

MONTH straight, I looked at the bottle, eh why not "Sure lad!" I said latching my hand to

the bottle taking a large swig "Angletter you can drink!" france said loopy and drunk "Ja

vow eyebrowz!" Gilbert chuckled he was even drunk along with Spain " SI! anglettera esta

mas bien!" I chuckled and spoke in different tongues " Gracias españa, mercy Francis,

Dankechen Gilbert!" I said cackling as they all stared at me dumbstruck at my use of

languages "haha I'M more lingual when drunk!" They nodded "Haha bro thats kinda hot!"

Alfred was wearing a cowboy hat, cute "hell, ya think that hot how's about this ya git!" I

laughed and i grabbed his vest and pulled him into a rough kiss Alfred managed to push

me against the bar and deepened the kiss as his tongue dragged across my lower lip. I

opened My mouth and I let out a small groan as his tongue explored my mouth " ZATS

ONE F*CKING KISS HOLY SH*T!" Prussia yelled immediately making us break apart and

we both smirked and Alfred put one arm around my waist and pulled me close "Mon

deau!" France exclaimed as he fanned himself "aye mami!" spain gasped, I rolled my eyes

"belt up gits it was just a kiss!" i moaned "oh well, MORE TEQUILA!" I shouted downing

more of the tangy liquid and hopping on the bar and held the tequila up in a toasting

fashion "Jose Cuervo, a friend of mine, no mi amigo!" I bellowed "HAHA!" we all cheered

and when I got down Alfred whispered in my ear " That kiss was pretty hot." his steamy

breath tickled my neck making me shiver incoherently and I saw the trio dispersed and I

smirked taking Alfred's face in one of my hands and pulled him close draping my other

arm over his shoulder "wanna make it hotter?" I breathed and Alfred suddenly dove

forward into another deep passionate ecstasy filled kiss and we were moving around and

my back hit against a door that creaked open, we stumbled in to the room slamming the

door shut with my foot and my back crashed into something soft.

* * *

! #$%^&*(_)(*^% ! #$%^ time skip! ! #$^&*(*&^%$# ) )$

"uhhgg bloody hell my head!" I said sitting up what happened last night? Things don't

look too familiar, "what," I looked down I was wearing Alfred's jacket it was zipped up but

that's not what was worrying me " EEP!" I yelped as I realized I had no clothes on

underneath 'crap.' and then my eyes went wide as I heard a moan to the right of me, and

I slowly moved my head and "AH BLOODY F*CK!" I yelled and jumped landing with a thud

on the ground, that awfully cute cowboy was right next to him " waa? Woah what E-

ENGLAND!" I saw him sit up and I blushed a shade of red that would put spains tomatoes

to shame when I realized he had no clothes on either and I sat kneeling on the ground

pulling the jacket down in the front and him looking at me he was leaning on his side

pulling the covers up a little. We stared at each other and said the same thing "Sh*t." I

groaned " I drank way to much tequila last night." Then I burrowed my blushing face into

his jacket, Alfred smirked and wrapped the blanket around his mid section and put on

what I think, and very much hope was, boxers and he hopped of the bed and crouched

down on one knee and chuckled at my blush when I looked up "haha ya no what Iggy? ya

look really cute like that!" he said "git." I stated slightly annoyed, he shrugged " what

ever!" and he leaned over and kissed me, why the bloody hell not? I snaked my arms

around his neck and kissed him back, he scooted closer and I broke off "couple?" I asked

and Alfred thought for a second then nodded " definitely couple!" and we kissed again and

I wrapped my legs around him and hissed him until neither of us could breath. ya I drank

waaaaaaay to much tequila last night, but hey! I got a boyfriend now and to make it

better his name is Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

**THAT was fun to right**

**england: *runs out of plot closet* GGGAAAAAH!**

**america: *saunters out* your gonna kill him one day ya no?**

**me: Ya I know but better you then france **

**america: true**

**me: READ AND REVIEW HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWNSKETCHTHEPONY!**


End file.
